


Feel Free To Love Me

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Female Characters, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Queen Ingrith and Maleficent’s relationship grows a bit closer...





	Feel Free To Love Me

“Your wings are beautiful. What’s it like to fly?” Queen Ingrith reached out and took Maleficent’s hand in hers; massaging the skin between her knuckles and wrist. The mistress of evil watched Prince Phillip’s mother lather some cocoa butter lotion on her and hissed over the smell. Ingrith remained calm, however, and kept rubbing. She got rid of all the intensity and stress in Mal’s body.

“Flying is freedom,” Maleficent said. “Maybe someday I could show you.”

Her golden eyes lowered at the sight of Ingrith’s acrylic fingers moving in small circles on the left palm of her hand. The Queen's touch felt gentle and nice.

“Soaring through the air, how terrifying,” Ingrith chuckled. She slowly leaned over, tilting her curly blonde head. Maleficent drew herself closer, too, lips parting. They soon shared a kiss inside a private room inside the castle in front of a roaring fire. The two females slipped their arms around each other on their velvet floor pillows on the polished wood. Ingrith mewled out the second Maleficent playfully bit her bottom lip. The Queen quickly reacted and tugged one of the villain’s curved horns.

“You’ll pay for that, my pretty,” the dark fairy warned her, pulling away to breathe out heavily.

“Feel free to love me.”

Queen Ingrith smirked and gave her a wink. The gesture made their night ten times more lovely and sexy.


End file.
